Please Don't Leave Me
by Enjonine-is-my-fandom
Summary: Rachel and Finn fight can Finn and the glee club get back to normal?
1. Chapter 1 The begining

"Rachel why can't we just talk," Finn screamed.

"Because you never listen Finn you don't think I notice you when look at Quinn," Rachel shouted back.

He said nothing.

"or how whenever Santana says something about me you agree and do nothing to stand up for me. I know those things are all true and I'm not pretty like Quinn and Santana but I thought maybe just once someone could put me first" she said with tears brimming her eyes.

"Rach," He said as he got up to hug her.

She backed away from him and screamed," Don't touch me!"

She turned around and ran out of his room finally letting tears fall.

"Rachel please," Finn screamed following her.

He grabbed her arm as she started walking down the stairs.

"Please I'm begging you don't leave me," He said on the verge of tears.

"Let go of me Finn," she said sternly.

He didn't let go.

"Let the fuck go," She snarled through her tears.

He finally let go.

She walked down the stairs and he followed her.

As she got to the front door he said "please."

She didn't turn around.

"I can't I'm sorry," she whispered before walking out the door.

The next day.

Finn walked into school with bags under his eyes.

He hadn't slept at all and Kurt had yelled at him for half an hour about how he never treated Rachel right and how he made her insecurities worse.

He knew Kurt was right.

He went to Rachel's locker but she wasn't there. He saw her walking towards her locker but when she saw him he turned around and walked into the bathroom.

Anytime that day he didn't see her she wasn't in Mr. Shue's class and Rachel never missed class.

He was the first to get to Glee club . He was getting to think Rachel wasn't coming. Right before the bell rang she walked in and sat in the farthest seat away from him.

"Ok guys anyone have anything today," Mr. Shue said as he sat on the piano bench.

No one raised their hands.

"Rachel," Mr. Shue asked.

"No thank you," She said quietly.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Wow what happened Barbra Streisand die," Said Santana.

"Shut up," Finn screamed.

"oh I see now Man boobs and Stubbles got in fight and now Berry's being dramatic,"

"JUST SHUT UP,"

Everybody turned to Rachel.

"STOP PUTTING ME FUCKING DOWN YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW I'M UGLY OR THAT ONLY REASON YOU PUT UP WITH ME IS BECAUSE MY SINGING," She screamed before walking out.

Surprisingly Quinn was the first to speak," You know we all do that we've called her Stubbles, Ru Paul, man-hands, yentl."

"we are horrible to Rachel but Santana you are taking it to far," Brittany said.

"Guys you have to make this right,"Mr. Shue said.

Finn knew he was going to make it right

* * *

><p>He's been banging on her front door for an hour.<br>"Rachel open the door," He shouted to her window.  
>Silence.<br>"At least open your window," he said.  
>"Please,"<br>Her window opened  
>She yelled," What Finn," down to him.<br>**Finn:**  
><strong>Da da da da da<strong>  
><strong>Rachel:<strong>  
><strong>I don't know if I can yell any louder<strong>  
><strong>How many time I've kicked you outta here?<strong>  
><strong>Finn:<strong>  
><strong>Or said something insulting?<strong>  
><strong>da da da da da<strong>  
><strong>I can be so mean when I wanna be<strong>  
><strong>(Rachel walks out her front door)<strong>  
><strong>Rachel:<strong>  
><strong>I am capable of really anything<strong>  
><strong>Finn:<strong>  
><strong>I can cut you into pieces<strong>  
><strong>But my heart is...broken<strong>

**Both:**  
><strong>Please, please<strong>  
><strong>Finn:<strong>  
><strong> don't<strong>  
><strong> Both:<strong>  
><strong>leave me<strong>  
><strong>Da da da da da<strong>  
><strong>Both:<strong>  
><strong>Please, please<strong>  
><strong>Finn:<strong>  
><strong> don't<strong>  
><strong> Both:<strong>  
><strong>leave me<strong>  
><strong>Da da da da da<strong>  
><strong>Both:<strong>  
><strong>Please, please<strong>  
><strong>Finn:<strong>  
><strong> don't<strong>  
><strong> Both:<strong>  
><strong>leave me<strong>  
><strong>Finn:<strong>  
><strong>I always say how I don't need you<strong>  
><strong>But it's always gonna come right back to this<strong>  
><strong>Finn took a step closer to her<strong>  
><strong>Both:<strong>  
><strong>Please, please<strong>  
><strong>Finn:<strong>  
><strong> don't<strong>  
><strong> Both:<strong>  
><strong>leave me<strong>  
>He leaned in and kissed her.<br>She jerked back ,"No it's not that easy you don't get to do that," She screamed.  
>"What try to make it up to you? You know Rachel I love you so much but, you keep finding things to push me away!"<br>"I'm just scared," she screamed.  
>"ABOUT FUCKING WHAT,"<br>"OF GETTING HURT YOU ASSHOLE. I AM BULLIED EVERYDAY BEING CALLED DWARF AND MAN-HANDS. MY OWN MOTHER DOESN'T WANT ME. I WAS EGGED BY MY EX BOYFIREND AFTER YOU LEFT ME TO FIND YOUR INNER ROCK STAR! EVERY ONE THINKS I'M SOME OBNOXIOUS BRAT. I DON'T WANT TO GET HURT OVER AND OVER! ESPICIALLY BY PEOPLE I LOVE," She screamed as mascara ran down her cheeks.  
>Finn was silent trying to understand what she said.<br>She turned around and walked into her house slamming the door and sat down and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn drove home crying.

He walked through the front door went in his room.

He screamed and punched the wall.

Kurt popped his head through the door.

"What happened," He asked concerned.

"I screwed up Kurt I made it worst. She's never going to forgive me. I never asked her how she felt and she has held everything in," He cried.

"Finn it's not completely your fault we just have to make it up to her."

They spent the rest of the night coming up with ideas.

The Next Day.

Rachel's standing at her locker putting books in.

"Hey Berry," puck said as he walked behind her.

"Choir room now," He said.

Rachel turned to look at him.

"Go away Puckerman."

"Either your coming or I'm goanna make you," he said.

"well I refuse to go,"

"ok berry," he said he picked her up and threw her over is shoulder.

"Put Me down Noah Alex Puckerman or I will shave that Mohawk off your head," She screamed as she banged on his back.

"How do you know my middle name," he asked as he walked down the hallway.

"Your mom told me now put me down," she screeched.

"Ok," He put her down when they walked into the choir room.

"What's going on," Rachel said as she turned to walk out the door but Sam and Mike blocked it.

"You know Rachel you told me that even though I felt alone I wasn't alone you were right," Kurt said.

Quinn spoke next "You helped me when I was pregnant for nothing in return,"

"You took slushies for me," Artie said with a smile.

"You helped me find love," Mercedes said as Sam put an arm around her.

"You know Berry you told me just because I act all bad-ass because I am," Everyone chuckled," That I was still a good person." Puck said.

"You were the only one who thought we should use my dancing,"~ Mike

"You took my abuse," Santana said.

"You helped me learn my ABCs," Brittney said.

"You taught me that I'm a jackass who doesn't deserve a girl like because he is to idiotic to stand up for her and forgets to tell how beautiful and perfect she is," Finn said.

Rachel didn't speak.

The band started playing.

Kurt:

**Thank you for being a friend**

**Traveled down the road and back again**

**your heart is true you're a pal and a confidant**

Mercedes:

**I'm not ashamed to say**

**I hope it always will stay this way**

**My hat is off, won't you stand up and take a bow**

Sam and Puck"

**And if you threw a party**

**Invited everyone you knew**

**You would see, the biggest gift would be from me**

**and the card attached would say**,

All:

**Thank you for being a friend**

**Thank you for being a friend**

**Thank you for being a friend**

**Thank you for being a friend**

**Tina and Mike:**

**If it's a car you lack**

**I'd surely buy you a cadillac**

**Whatever you need, anytime of the day or night**

Brittney, Santana, Quinn:

**I'm not ashamed to say**

**I hope it always will stay this way**

**My hat is off, won't you stand up and take a bow**

Finn:

**And when we both get older**

**With walking canes and hair of gray**

**Have no fear, even though it's hard to hear**

**I will stand real close and say,**

**Thank you for being a friend**

All

**(I want to thank you)**

**Thank you for being a friend**

**(I want to thank you)**

**Thank you for being a friend**

**(I want to thank you)**

**Thank you for being a friend**

**(I want to thank you)**

**Let me tell you bout a friend**

**(I want to thank you)**

**Thank you for being a friend**

**(I want to thank you)**

**Thank you for being a friend**

**(I want to thank you)**

**Thank you for being a friend**

Finn:

**And when we die and float away**

**Into the night, the Milky Way**

**You'll hear me call, as we ascend **

**I'll see you there, then once again**

**Thank you for being a friend**

All

**Thank you for being a friend**

**(I want to thank you)**

**Thank you for being a friend**

**(I want to thank you)**

**Thank you for being a friend**

**(I want to thank you)**

**Thank you for being a friend**

**Whoa, tell you about a friend**

**(Thank you right now, for being a friend)**

**Thank you for being a friend**

**(I wanna tell you right now, and tell you again)**

**Thank you for being a friend**

**(I wanna thank you, thank you, for being a friend)**

**Thank you for being a friend**

As they ended the song the whole glee club was crying including Rachel.

Mercedes walked up to Rachel.

"Is it ok if I hug you now," She asked.

Rachel smiled and nodded.

They hugged well we actually have one more thing," Mr. Shue said.

Finn walked up.

" I know I've said I'm sorry but please just listen," He pleaded.

Rachel nodded and looked down.

Finn:

**Your Eyes **

**As We Said Our Goodbyes **

**Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind **

**And I Find I Can't Hide (From) **

**Your Eyes **

**The Ones That Took Me By Surprise **

**The Night You Came Into My Life **

**Where There's Moonlight **

**I See Your Eyes **

**How'd I Let You Slip Away **

**When I'm Longing So To Hold You **

**Now I'd Die For One More Day **

**'Cause There's Something I Should **

**Have Told You **

**Yes There's Something I Should Have **

**Told You **

**When I Looked Into Your Eyes **

**Why Does Distance Make Us Wise? **

**You Were The Song All Along **

**And Before The Song Dies **

**I Should Tell You I Should Tell You **

**I Have Always Loved You **

**You Can See It In My Eyes**

"Your mom may have been stupid enough to let you go but I'm not. So you can be mad at me…," He trailed on.

Rachel shut him up by kissing him.

Rachel pulled back. She studied Finn's face for second.

"Iloveyousomuch," Just came out of his mouth.

She smiled "I love you too"

"And they lived gleefully ever after," Mr. Shue joked .They all laughed.


End file.
